thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon And Reirei Help Sheriff Woody Travel The Lands Around Pride Rock ( a series )
A series and a crossover at the same time because when I think of this cowboy doll he's a cowboy who doesn't mind if he's in Africa or somewhere else but he loves the Bovinae, so he's friends with Timon whose species is thought to protect cattle in folklore and Timon will also follow Sheriff Woody when he wants to save Buffalo, Yak, or another cousin from Asia or Africa. Reirei is the character who'll help Sheriff Woody travel Southern and Eastern Africa with protection she was chosen due to the real range of her species. Plus Timon and Reirei in real life actually eat enough of a different diet to picnic respectfully. This fan fiction tale of Timon and Reirei helping Sheriff Woody travel Africa and Asia will also include Slinky Dog having quite a few scenes with the main characters of the Lion Guard and characters who'd fit a real hound's historic duties.In some scenes Woody's Roundup will follow too. Locations Pride Rock Tree Of Life Rafiki's Tree Iroko Tree Reirei's Cave Girraffe Watering Hole Gorge Great Stome Wall Jungle Kilio Valley Ukuni Woods Urembo Meadows Willows Utamu Tree Sokwe's Cave Dhahabu Grove Bamboo Forest Acacia Woods Acacia Savanna Acacia Grove Chakula Plains Mizimu Grove Hakuna Matata Falls Marsh and Marsh Forest Trivia His duties and his support Pride Rock is great friends with Woody Timon considers Sheriff Woody his second best friend Reirei escorts Sheriff Woody when he traveling distant land Tree Of Life is where Sheriff Woody stay for his breaks in Asia Snakes and Crocs are scared of Sheriff Woody especially if wild canines are helping him Prideland herds love Sheriff Woody and his Roundup Pride Rock sometimes lets Sheriff Woody join their fun musical celebrations playing his guitar Rafiki and Makini do some secret special paintings for Sheriff Woody Hyenas will face defeat with Sheriff Woody if they wish to become aggressive against their Prideland neighbors Night Pride likes to hike Asia's mountains with Sheriff Woody they'll even offer him some yak items of Asia Dhahabu loves to meet Bullseye if Sheriff Woody's traveling near the Back Lands Ethiopian Wolves enjoy brief chatting with Slinky Dog Golden Jackal / Golden Wolves they like to protect Bullseye when he's taking Woody north of the Pridelands At his tree Rafiki speaks with Sheriff Woody so deals can be made privately If they're bored enough Reirei lets her pups and Astuto's fox kits have fun with Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl With Pridelanders who know the location Pete the old prospector will go and do some mining The zebras are always happy to have some fun with Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl Vuruga Vuruga likes to sometimes take Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl on a short tour Sometimes the bears from the Tree Of Life will go on a short outing with Pete the old Prospector Astuto and Bhati the bat-eared fox love Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl Reirei will tell Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl if the ecosystem seems weak, unbalanced, or fine for now Category:MysticCanines'Heroine732